1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the upper substrate. A plurality of signal lines and a plurality of thin film transistors are formed on the display substrate.
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel uses a twisted nematic (“TN”) mode. Often, the liquid crystal display panel uses a plane to line switching (“PLS”) mode in order to ensure a wide view angle.
A liquid crystal display panel with PLS mode capability includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode overlapped with the pixel electrode. An electric field applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode spins liquid crystal molecules, to represent a gray levels.
The common electrode may be made by a transparent layer including indium zinc oxide (IZO). However, the IZO may have a high resistance. Thus, defects caused by the high resistance, such as stains, may occur in a large liquid crystal display panel. To prevent these defects, a contact hole and a common line connecting electrode are formed. Accordingly, a light-blocking member that blocks the contact hole and the common line may be used, thereby resulting in reduction of transmissivity of the panel.